Only True in Fairy Tales
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day two hundred and fourteen: Mike/Brittany showcase 2 of 7: Mike doesn't get what the big deal with girls is, but then there she comes...


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, and 10th cycle. Now cycle 11!_

_Doing a Mike/Brittany showcase, every other day for the next two weeks. **[2 of 7]**_  
_This whole series was inspired by a mix created by a very awesome and always kickass friend. Today's story was inspired by "I'm a Believer"_

* * *

**"Only True In Fairy Tales"  
Little-ish Mike/Brittany, aka "Bike + Training Wheels" ;)**

Summer had that ever-growing talent of going much, much too fast. Seemed like yesterday the previous year had ended, but now there they were. The funny thing was those short little months had made a world of difference, for many of them. They were all either twelve or thirteen years old, and all in the span of one blink-and-it's-gone season, many had discovered a new land…

Boys… girls… and the mixing of both.

Mike returned to his friends, hearing them go on about certain exploits – be it true or invented bragging rights – and enticing prospects. He stood by them, but frankly he found nothing to say. When they tried to include him in the conversation, he shrugged and found a way to evade the topic some of them may have gone into the camp of female curiosities, but he still didn't get the appeal. What was so special about them now? They were the same girls they'd known for years, only now they were taller… so were they, so really what was the big deal?

And then he got his answer, when she came through the door. He couldn't hear a word of what the others were going on about.

They had all grown… but none of them the way she did, he was sure of it. How on earth had her legs gotten so long? Her hair was looking as though it had some kind of magical power, and had her eyes always been that blue? He would have started to believe maybe it wasn't her, but then… she smiled… that was her alright.

He hopped/stumbled/dropped to his feet, just in time to intercept. She startled, then saw it was him and relaxed instantly. He gave her a smile and nod. "Hey, Brittany." She smiled back, elevating into a hug. He was caught by surprise by the brief embrace, more so as she pressed to him and… well, this was new. As she pulled back, he wasn't sure where to look.

"Hi," she finally replied to his pre-hug greeting. "How was your summer?" she asked, interested. He shuffled about, scratching at the back of his head… look up! He shrugged.

"It was okay… too short," he explained. She nodded in agreement. "H… You?"

"Me?" he went to clarify, but then she nodded. "Oh! Well, I got a cat," she revealed. "He's really smart."

"That's great," he nodded, then hoped that hadn't sounded too crazy. If it did though, she hadn't noticed… unlike others. As they were called to sit, he could hear a few of the guys imitating him, others laughing. He shook his head and brushed them off as he took his seat.

Later at lunch, he thought all these weird thoughts he'd been having were finally gone. He was with his friends again, and they too had put aside what had happened earlier.

"Hey, Mike…" Matt had spoken, sitting across from him. He nodded to behind Mike, who turned to look… and find Brittany was not only sitting at the table behind him, their chairs were practically back to back. He breathed out, which then managed to draw her attention. She turned around in her chair, same as he was. Now the proximity of their chairs showed its dangers, as they sat there, faces just inches away from one another. She smiled when she saw him, and his throat dried up all at once… How was she doing that? He was trying to say something, but now it seemed he'd forgotten how to make words. The last few survivors in his vocabulary made a rushed exit, tumbling out all at once, somehow in the right order, if only slightly on top of one another.

"Still like pudding?" She nodded energetically, and he fished back to the table, never breaking from those eyes. He handed her the cup. She smiled… and now he understood what the others were all talking about.

THE END


End file.
